Reencontro
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Já faziam três anos que ele havia voltado para Hong Kong e somente as cartas e telefonemas não pareciam o suficiente para matar as saudades de sua querida Sakura. - S&S - Oneshot.


_**Reencontro.**_

Suspirou, erguendo-se da cama pela trigésima vez – desde que havia começado a contar – naquela noite. Por mais que contasse carneirinhos, rolasse na cama e se cobrisse até a cabeça, simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Olhou na direção do relógio e constatou que o ponteiro ainda marcava três horas.

Mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar _nela_.

Caminhou na direção da janela e fitou a lua em seu semblante mais calmo. A lua minguante.

- Como estará minha bela Sakura? – Shaoran olhava fixamente na direção da lua, como se ela pudesse lhe dar esta resposta. – Já fazem três anos desde que voltei para Hong-Kong e, desde então, só nos falamos por cartas e telefonemas. – Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, lembrando-se do semblante calmo de Sakura. De seu lindo sorriso, de seu jeito cativante, de suas trapalhadas...

Um sorriso discreto se desenhou em seus lábios. Estava decidido: na manhã seguinte, partiria para o Japão.

**X**

Naquele mesmo instante, em um lugar diferente, olhos verdes refletiam a fraca luz da lua. Nunca tivera problemas para dormir, mas naquela noite não conseguia parar de pensar em como seu querido Shaoran estaria.

Caminhou até a escrivaninha, no centro de seu quarto, abriu a gaveta e pegou o livro cor de rosa, onde seu nome se encontrava escrito na capa. As cartas, imediatamente, voaram em seu encontro, como se estivessem felizes por Sakura ter se lembrado delas.

- Já faz algum tempo que não as uso, não é? – Abriu um sorriso dócil para as cartas e juntou as mãos para segura-las, uma a uma, até que apenas a última ficasse exposta. _O amor._

Sakura passou suavemente uma das mãos por aquela carta e olhou pela janela mais uma vez. Ouviu um barulho vindo da outra gaveta e olhou naquela direção. Constatou que Kero ainda dormia e puxou o lenço que lhe servia de cobertor, cobrindo-o melhor.

- Estou com saudades, Shaoran. – Sakura suspirou e guardou as cartas dentro do livro, antes de voltar para a cama. Talvez agora conseguisse dormir. E, realmente, Sakura não demorou a cair no sono e em seu sonho, viu seu querido Shaoran voltar para perto de si.

**X**

Sequer os primeiros raios de sol haviam coberto o céu, Shaoran já estava acordado. Na verdade, seria ironia dizer isso, porque não havia pregado os olhos naquela noite. Saiu de seu quarto, caminhando pelos extensos corredores da mansão Lee e parou na frente do quarto da mãe. Ponderou se deveria bater tão cedo, mas mal podia esperar por ter permissão para ir ver Sakura. Prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes e finalmente bateu à porta.

- Quem é? – Uma voz rouca veio de dentro do quarto.

- Sou eu mamãe, o Shaoran. – O garoto respondeu educadamente.

- Oh, querido, entre. – A mãe disse gentilmente e Shaoran entrou.

- Com licença. – Pediu, encostando a porta do quarto cuidadosamente.

- O que houve para aparecer aqui tão cedo, meu filho? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Yelan Lee perguntou, olhando atentamente para o filho.

- Não mamãe, não aconteceu nada. – Shaoran respondeu com um suspiro e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, procurando palavras mais plausíveis para dizer aquilo.

- Então...? – A mãe insistiu, ao notar o quão nervoso o filho parecia.

- Eu quero ir hoje para o Japão. – Ele disse.

- Para o Japão...? – Yelan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Quero ir ver Sakura Kinomoto, a nova dona das Cartas Clow, agora, Cartas Sakura.- Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e cerrou os punhos, pensando se não havia sido muito premeditado em dizer tudo aquilo para a mãe.

- Ah, é? – A mãe abriu um sorrisinho para o filho. Mal, mal sinal. – E tem algum motivo especial para isso, além das cartas, ligações e suspiros, meu filho? – O sorriso da mãe se tornou ainda maior ao ver o filho corar.

- Bem, eu...- Gaguejou. – Vai me deixar ir ou não?

- Apenas se Wei for com você. – Yelan respondeu e um sorriso cresceu nos lábios do filho.

- Obrigado, mamãe. – Shaoran fez uma breve reverência à Yelan antes de sair.

**X**

- Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA! – Tomoyo gritou a plenos pulmões e Sakura deu um pulo pelo susto.

- O que foi, Tomoyo? – Perguntou, distraída.

- O que houve com você hoje? Está tão distraída... –Tomoyo suspirou. – Mais distraída do que o normal. Tem algo te incomodando? Há algum problema que você não me contou, Sakura? – Tomoyo segurou ambas as mãos da amiga, parecendo preocupada.

- Ahn? – Sakura pareceu confusa com tantas perguntas, mas acabou por sorrir para Tomoyo. – Não é nada, Tomoyo, estava apenas pensando. – E voltou a caminhar.

- Mesmo? E por um acaso esse pensamento se chama Lee? – Tomoyo abriu um sorrisinho ao ver a amiga corar dos pés à raiz dos cabelos castanhos.

- N-n-não tem nada haver com o Lee! – Exclamou, ainda corada. – E-eu só...eu só.. – Baixou o rosto, derrotada pela vergonha.

- Está tudo bem pensar em quem se ama, Sakura! – Tomoyo sorriu. – Hoje eu não vou poder ir com você até a sua casa, porque tenho que reeditar todos os seus vídeos. Desde que você deixou de ser Card Captor, nunca mais provou minhas roupas, então tenho que me contentar com cenas do passado! – Disse, dramática.

Sakura apenas riu, sem jeito, e coçou levemente a cabeça.

- Então eu irei para casa. Eu prometi ao Kero que ia comprar chocolate pra ele hoje, então vou me apressar, antes que a loja feche! – Sorriu.

- Nós nos vemos amanhã! Com as férias, teremos bastante tempo livre. – Tomoyo sorriu. – Tchau, Sakura! – Acenou, seguindo para casa.

- Aiaiai, se eu não me apressar não vai dar tempo! – Sakura saiu correndo na direção da loja de doces, apressada.

**X**

Era já de noite, quando o avião vindo de Hong-Kong pousou em solo japonês. Um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor, saiu carregando uma mala. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca com uma faixa azul em seu centro. Lembrava-se de a camisa ter sido presente de Sakura e, por isso, sempre a usava.

- Jovem Shaoran, onde vai com tanta pressa? – Wei perguntou, tomando a bagagem mais pesada em mãos.

- Estou indo ver Sakura, Wei. – O garoto afirmou com convicção.

- Não quero estragar a sua felicidade, mas o jovem mestre viu as horas? – Wei apontou o relógio digital que havia no aeroporto: 23:55. – A senhorita Sakura poderá esperar até amanhã, não é? – Sorriu.

Shaoran pareceu decepcionado e suspirou.

- É, acho que sim. – Respondeu.

E seguiram para o apartamento que tinham em Tomoeda.

**X**

Sakura suspirou, ao notar que não conseguia dormir. Aquela já era a segunda noite que o sono lhe abandonava. Observou Kero adormecido, abraçado a uma das barras de chocolate que ela havia trazido, e sorriu. Novamente, caminhou na direção da escrivaninha e abriu a gaveta onde o livro cor de rosa estava guardado. Segurou-o nas mãos, abriu-o e viu todas as cartas lhe cercarem. Naquele dia, fazia frio.

- Vocês estão com vontade de sair, não é? – Sakura perguntou, segurando todas as cartas nas mãos. – Acho que não tem problema...- Olhou para Kero por mais alguns instantes. –...se formos dar uma voltinha. – Ela abriu a enorme janela do quarto e liberou o báculo mágico. – Espelho! – Sakura sorriu, ao ver sua cópia. – Fique aqui para o caso de alguém acordar, tudo bem?

- Pode deixar. – Espelho respondeu com um sorriso e deitou-se na cama de Sakura.

- Obrigada. – Sakura sorriu. – Alada! – As asas cresceram em suas costas e Sakura saiu voando do quarto.

**X**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, na certeza de que o sono não viria. Já faziam duas horas desde que havia se deitado na cama e sequer conseguiu pregar os olhos. Vagarosamente, Lee se levantou da cama, pegou um casaco e deixou o quarto onde estava. Olhou atentamente para a sala e, ao constatar que Wei não estava lá, ele saiu de fininho pela porta.

- Sinto muito, Wei, mas não posso esperar até amanhã. – Shaoran encostou a porta do apartamento suavemente e trancou-a pelo lado de fora, antes de sair.

- Esses jovens...- Wei sorriu.- Pelo menos desta vez, lembrou-se do casaco.

**X**

Ela desfez a magia de alada, apenas quando chegou no parque do Rei Pingüim. Era lá que gostava de passar a maior parte do tempo. Apesar de ser madrugada e já sentir a garoa fina sobre seus ombros, Sakura caminhou até o parque, passou uma das mãos pelo Rei Pingüim e sentou-se em um dos balanços, onde costumava ficar com Shaoran. Retirou a carta _Amor_ de dentro do bolso da calça e encolheu-se um bocado pelo frio.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta..meu querido Shaoran. – Sakura suspirou e abraçou-se à carta, como se fosse ele.

_Eu sinto tanto a sua falta..._

_Meu querido Shaoran._

Ele nunca soube dizer quanto segundos, minutos, ou até mesmo horas, se passaram dentro de sua mente entre o momento em que ouviu essas palavras e foi até ela, tocando-lhe o ombro suavemente.

- Eu também sinto a sua falta...minha querida Sakura. – Um sorriso dócil, e raro, por parte dela. Um pulo de susto e surpresa por parte dela.

E um momento, estava sozinha no parque. No outro, alguém estava lá consigo, tocando o seu ombro. E não era simplesmente alguém, era seu querido Shaoran. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios e ela não conteve a emoção de pular nos braços dele.

- Shaoran! – Exclamou, abraçando-o com força. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim aqui para te ver, Sakura. Também estava morrendo de saudades..- Ele murmurou em resposta, inalando o cheiro natural de Sakura.

- Que bom que veio...- Ela sorriu docemente e afastou-se dele.

- Agora teremos as férias todas para ficarmos juntos. – Shaoran segurou uma das mãos de Sakura e viu-a encolher-se pelo frio. – Toma, veste isso. – Jogou o casaco por cima dos ombros dela.

- Mas e você, não está com frio? – Perguntou.

- Com você ao meu lado, sei que não sentirei frio. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso e Sakura sorriu também.

Eram assim, simplesmente perfeitos. Simplesmente Sakura e Shaoran. E foi sendo assim que seguiram felizes. Pelo menos por mais aquelas férias...

**Notas da Autora:**

Aloha, amantes de CCS e, principalmente, do casal Sakura e Shaoran!

Venho saudar-vos e dizer que agora estou me juntando à mais este fandom!

Essa é minha primeira fic de CCS e que já estou pra escrever há um tempão.

Digamos que essa fic é um desejo realizado e um teste para ver se vocês aprovam a minha escrita!

Se aprovarem, tenho planos para uma long fic por aqui e terão que me aturar por muito mais tempo!

Portanto, seus reviews são importantes para que eu saiba se gostaram ou não.

Se gostaram, mandem seus elogios.

Se não gostaram, mandem suas críticas.

Se não surtiu efeito nenhum, mandem sugestões.

Mas por favor, façam uma escritora feliz e mandem reviews!

Sem mais.

Espero que gostem!

See ya!


End file.
